shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand dreams: Driftwhale Arc pt3
<< Chapter 2 Chapter 3: Returning threat and setting off! Flint vs Ruff! Ruff and his crew stood there laughing whilst Pooler was howling in pain. Ruff gestured to his crew and with that his crew scurried about the ship. Whilst this was happening some of the townspeople walked out to the edge of the town to see what the commotion was about. Ruff: Poooon, poonpoonpoonpoon! Long time no see old man! Ruff the hunter has returned! Gonzo: How dare you come to us again! Ruff: Just as stubborn as last time I see. FIRE! With that one word the pirates fired cannon balls at the town edge. Gonzo: EVERYONE GET AWAY QUICKLY. The townspeople did just that but some weren't quick enough, the cannon balls destroyed the edge of town, three houses fell into the water and some people slipped and would have fallen in if it weren;t for some stopping to haul them up. Pooler stopped as did the other whales stopping the pirate ship in the process. The remaining towns people fled deeper into town. Ruff: Pooooon, poooooonpooooon! Now this whale is seperated! we will take everyone of them one at a time. BOYS! LOAD THE HARPOON GUNS! With that order the pirates scurried about again loading more harpoon guns lining the ship. As this was happening Flint's face became sinister and serious and he stood up the brim of his tophat covering his eyes. Flint: Hey Poon man... Ruff: (Eyebrow raised) Eh? Whats this? Flint: You won't hurt any of these whales or any of these people again. (Quietly) Chalk Chalk... Flint's right arm started to melt into a white amorphous powder Ruff: Hmph! How can you stop me? Pooooon, poonpoonpoonpoon. FIRE! Before the crew could react Flint extended his arm so it was like a whip made of this white powder that could reach the ship and swiped it across all of the harpoon guns and the other awaiting harpoon ammunition and then his arm returned to normal. Flint: STREAM! There were loud clunks but the harpoons did not fire they were clogged up by solid white chunks of rock. The Leftover harpoons were also encased it this white rock Ruff: WHAAAAAAAAA!!! A DEVIL FRUIT USER! Gonzo: I knew it! We get devil fruit users all the time but I knew you were special. Flint faced Gonzo with his serious face and suddenly it was bright red and Flint looked a little embarrased. Flint: Really you think I'm special? Thanks old man. Gonzo: ARE YOU EVEN TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY!? YOU'RE SPECIAL ALRIGHT! Flint oblivious to the compliment turned insult turned back to Ruff but as soon as he faced him a harpoon hit him directly in the center of his face and on impact Flint's head including his hat burst into a fine white powder of the same powder his arm turned into. Gonzo looked to to see Ruff's arm raised and replacing his lower arm was a smaller harpoon gun. Gonzo gasped as panic and fear spread across his face but everyone turned to shock when Flint's body stated to walk slowly closer to the ship. The floating powder streamed toward his head and his head regrew plus reformed his hat to the last detail includong the rolled up paper. Flint: That won't work on me, I ate the logia type Choku Choku no Mi making me a Chalk human, I'm made of chalk almost everything will pass through me. Ruff and his crew: WHAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ruff: MEN FIRE MORE HARPOONS! His crew tried and tried but couldn't empty or replace the harpoons due to the solid chalk clogging and coating the harpoons Crewman: (Panicked) We can't captain! We can't pull them out! Flint: (Now with a massive grin) now I have your attention! hehe... Flint jumped into the air and his hand morphed into a white solid chalk anchor. Flint: This chalk anchor is harder than rock! Chalk Chalk!... Ruff and his crew: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Flint: ANCHOR! Flint extended his arm as if it could stretch hitting Ruff square in the chin sending him flying to the mast and finally Flint followed through with the attack and tipped the pirate ship backwards making a gigantic hole in it and the ship quickly sank. Gonzo: Hoo, hoo! Hoo, hoo! That was amazing young man! I'm sure everyone at the town will be happy we won't have to deal with them anymore! Later that afternoon the towns people had started making repairs, some people were praising flint along with Gonzo. Pooler had been patched up though he was still in slight pain though the town was moving again. Gonzo: Thank you again for helping us young man. Flint didn't pay attention to what he was saying due to the fact he was admire a few things he had been given for saving the people, three notable things were a simple wooden fishing rod, a false moustache, nose and sunglasses combo and a huge sack of seafood. Gonzo's top half flopped as a sweatdrop fell down his bald head. Flint: Thanks for the stuff Gonzold. Gonzo: (Thoughts) Well at least he was close and didn't call me old man hehe. Flint: Oh yeah do you have anyway of getting to another island? I kinda need a ship of my own to start a crew... and a shipwright... and a cook... Flint suddenly started drooling as his thoughts turned to food, though he was interruptedby Gonzo. Gonzo: I'm afraid we don't young man but i'm sure Pooler can take you there before helping us again. How about it Pooler? Pooler let out a loud whale noise that everyone assumed was agreement. And so with that Flint, with his new stuff, jumped onto Pooler and set off. Gonzo and the townsfolk waved him goodbye, Flint waved back. After the town was out of sight Flint turn around and walked to stand on Poolers head. Flint: OK POOLER! TO THE NEXT ISLAND! Chapter 4 >> Category:Stories Category:Grand Dreams Category:OPsaurus